New to This
by jenn-is-me
Summary: Cammie never expected to be a spy. She never expected her mom to be a spy. She also never expected to meet a boys' school full of assassins- and a certain boy who was her childhood best friend before he was sent to a reform school. Or so everyone thinks. Read and Review pretty, pretty please! Lemme know what you think! :P
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys! I have a similar note posted on my profile, but this summer has been anything but the laid back summer I thought it would be! First, I am soooooo sorry about the whole me being completely MIA all summer on FanFic, but my computer broke down and had to be fixed (which, by the way, took FOREVER!). Oh, it wasn't just the one computer either- it was all freaking three! AHHH! And then, the summer work was more killer than normal which completely wiped me out for a while, there! **

**Again, so sorry! **

**So, this is another new story- but it isn't really new. I had started this story before, but I deleted it I guess. I have changed it up a bit adn Cammie is kinda OOC- but if you don't like it, don't read it! **

**I really hope you like this because it will definately be a lot different than what I had written before. I think I put it up before as "Unknown" but it is now called New to This and the title might change in the future- I'm not sure if I like it or not... **

**So, the COC will prbly be in this, but I have no idea at the time- Sorry! **

**Check out my other writing thingies- my penname is always jennisme or jenn-is-me. Just PM me on here if you aren't sure if it's me or not! :) **

**Read and Review pretty please with all things sweet, nice, and edible on top! :) **

**-jenn :P **

* * *

**summary: **

Cammie never expected to be a spy. She never expected her mom to be a spy. She also never expected to meet a boys' school full of assassins- and a certain boy who was her childhood best friend before he was sent to a reform school. Or so everyone thinks.

**Prologue**

I quickly punched my opponent, a girl in my grade with wavy dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and cappacino eyes. She was pretty- the kind that every girl wanted to be. She liked to fight... A LOT. That much I could tell. Her movements were fluid and practiced.

I saw sweat break out on her forehead as I really started trying and quickly sent her down to the ground on the mat that we were fighting on. She tried to take out my feet while I was still standing, but I easily jumped over them and slip up on the roof rafters of the steaming hot barn. She looked around, confused as to where I could have gone.

A tiny spot of sweat started to bead on my nose and I dropped on top of her before it could fall to the mat to make her aware of my presence. She lashed out at me, but I was too quick. I easily pressed down on a certain pressure point lightly. She immediately fell unconsious and I was soon aware that more than just my junior class was staring at me.

Behind them all were about 100 boys- looking to range from seventh graders to seniors.

In the front was a slightly chubby man with a Hitler mustache that was twitching as he started to slowly clap in appreciation. Mr. Steven Saunders, headmaster of Blackthorn Academy was applauding me. Awesome (I hope you could catch that sarcasm, because it is most definately there). I knew this man. He was a friend of my mother's who laughed too loud and said "excellent" _way_ too much for my liking.

The boys behind him were all staring at me. I quickly stood up, suddenly self consious seeing as I had just been laying on top of a girl in just really short shorts and a tank top that was now exposing my stomach. Pulling my shirt back down, I pulled together the calm, uncaring mask that I had learned to master since kindergarten.

Since I had last seen that strange boy who used to sit beside me and try to make me eat glitter and glue- saying that it was unicorn food and that if I wanted to become one then I should eat it (let's just say, I used to slap him a lot for that). That same strange boy who had become my best friend in that same classroom of Ms. Allerwick's. The same one who was sent to a reform school for doing something bad- something they refused to tell me about. The one that left me all but a little ring that I kept tied around my neck- the same ring-on-a-chain-necklace that was now untucked from underneath my tank top from the fight.

Turning my head, I saw him.

Zachary Goode.

My best friend.

So, I did what I do best. I ran. A lot. Going really fast.

I successfully avoided him for a total amount of 3 hours, 20 minutes, and 45 seconds.

But that was only because Headmistress Morgan (otherwise known as my mom) called me into her office.

****Flashback** **

I stepped cautiously into my mom's office.

I was still unused to the thought of my mother being the headmistress of Gallagher Academy- a school for spies-in-training.

"Cams, come on in, kiddo," she said. I stepped more fully in and was met with the sight of my mother, dressed in her business suit, sitting behind her desk with Coach Turrop, the fighting instructor.

"What's up?" I asked, slipping onto her comfy couch farthest from the desk and closest to the door- just in case I needed a quick escape. But then out from the shadows came none other than Joe Solomon.

He said nothing as he blocked my escape route. I cursed him silently in my head. Judging by the smug look on his face, he could tell.

"Cameron, was that your first time fighting?" asked Coach Turrop. I nodded slowly. So what? I took out one girl- it wasn't like she was the best in the school.

My expression must have shown that because my mother's lips twitched and I thought I saw Solomon try to hide a smirk by shifting his weight slightly and turning his head away from me.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Cammie, Rebecca Baxter _is _the best fighter in the whole school."

I felt my eyes widen.

It was as if just this morning, my mother was finally telling me about the spy world and I was pretending to be shocked by spraying my Wheaties all over her (…all part of the acting job… wink, wink…). Oh wait, that _was_ this morning.

"So what you're saying is that you told me about being a spy this morning, took me here to 'learn more about being a spy', and suddenly decided to put me up against the best fighter in the whole-stinking-school?" I asked. They knew my tone was angry because I was speaking quietly.

Quiet and deadly; just how I like it.

"Well… you won, so I guess you got to be at least a little bit skilled," said Joe. I turned my glare to him.

"Shut up, Joey, just because you are socially awkward doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

Talk about laughing my guts out at his face.

.

**Chapter One: **

My first day at Gallagher Academy started early. Really early. Although I had apparently beaten the best fighter in the school my first time fighting, the P&E instructer, Coach Turrop, and Mr. Soloman thought it would benefit me to run at midnight and four in the morning to get me caught up to the other girls physically. When I questioned my mother about this, she merely shrugged and said it could only help me and get me stronger.

So, taking a twenty mile run twice in the matter of four hours, I was exhausted by the time the other girls were getting up at seven. Many of them were womplaining about lack of sleep and I honestly thought about picking a fight with them. However, me being the bundle of daisies I am, I let it go and instead took a forty-five minute shower. By the time I got dressed and went to eat, it was nine and the other girls werw all in class. Good.

When I finally did get to the Great Hall for breakfast, the halls werw deserted. Opening the doors, I paused momentarily. Sitting there was the school of boys from yesterday. My eyes glanced over them, then I calmly headed towards the waffle buffet. Seriously, that is a cart of heaven right there! i grabbed a few fruit filled belgium waffles that smelled amazing, spread a bunch of butter on the top of them, then doused them with about half of one of the canisters of warm, thick syrup. So what? A girl's got to eat. I grabbed a spoonful of strawberries, blueberries, and a banana as well and turned back to find a seat.

When I turned around, I noted that the place was still silent. Even my mother, who wore an amused smile on her beautiful face, was making no noise whatsoever witha few of the Blackthorn staff by her side. I rolled my eyes and sat down by a kind of geeky boy at my year's table. He made a funny noise that sounded close to a squeal and quickly pulled his book away from my vacinity as if I had cooties and would transfer them to him or his precious book if I got too close.

I sent him a half amused, half frustrated look and dug into my waffles. Really, has this boy ever been within twenty feet of a girl before today? You know, other than his mom or possibly his sister?

Honestly.

My waffles were gone in less than three minutes (all five of them). Best record yet!

When I looked up, prepared to get more, they were still staring. Some of them had their mouths open, food half chewed. I gave them disgusted looks and stood up anyway.

"You know, it's incredibly rude to stare at people," I said smoothly, sashaying back to the waffle buffet.

This time, I grabbed three chocolate chip waffles, plopped two giant globs of whipped cream on top, then grabbed the hidden jar of chocolate syrup from an uneven brick in the wall. It uncovered a kitchen behind it and I winked at the chef who was on the other side. He laughed and traded me with a warmed up bottle, shaking his head merrily. I smiled blindingly at him, covered the hole back up, then proceeded to cover the concoction completely with the warm syrup. I hid it in my own little place to see if someone would find it and turned back to my seat.

The eyes of the others in the room seemed to be even wider than before as they look in my plate. Or, what was on it.

"What? This is my dessert, people. Gosh, get a new imagination cause wherever you guys got yours, you got jipped," I told them, shrugging. "A girl's got to eat."

Suddenly, one of the boys from my year's table burst out laughing.

I looked over, ignoring the male species beside him. The laughing one was large- not fat, but seemed to be laced with large muscles everywhere. To anyone who didn't look close enough, he would look terrifying, but I could tell he was just a huge teddy bear who talked. And a cute one at that.

"I think I like this one," he said, wiping a laugh- tear from his eye.

I sent him a dazzling smile, then continued to my seat, where I started to shovle food into my mouth.

Finally, the room seemed to relax and people began to stalk again, thank goodness. The awkwardly geeky boy beside me cleared his throat gently, then blushed when I looked at him. I had to coax it out of him, but I finally got him to tell me his name- Jonas- and what he liked to do- read, study, hack things, etc.

The laughing guy from earlier joined our conversation as well and introduced himself as Grant. He liked working out and flirting. He didn't say the second one, but I kind of got the hint.

Zach stayed silent, watching me with those penetrating green eyes. Eventually, I distangled myself from the conversation enough to slip out of the room unnoticed and started towards my mother's office.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked the first chapter of this story- like I said, Cammie is a little different than usual, but oh well! :) Please no copying my ideas or anything and let me know what you think about this so far! :) **

**Just PM me or review me if you have any questions or comments you would like to make me aware of! Just please no flames or b*tchiness- mind my french!- **

**HAHA! **

**R&R! **

**Until next time, **

**jenn :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that at one point, you guys will get so sick of hearing me saying this, but: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT! **

**I totally thought that I had saved and publlished this chapter, but of course me being stupid me, I didn't. I have it all explained in the bottom note, so... yeah... **

**But anywayz, i hope u forgive me and hope u keep reading and reviewing! :) **

**Check out my other writing thingies- my penname is always jennisme or jenn-is-me. Just PM me on here if you aren't sure if it's me or not! :) **

**Read and Review pretty please with all things sweet, nice, and edible on top! :) **

**-jenn :P **

* * *

**summary: **

Cammie never expected to be a spy. She never expected her mom to be a spy. She also never expected to meet a boys' school full of assassins- and a certain boy who was her childhood best friend before he was sent to a reform school. Or so everyone thinks.

**Chapter Two: **

As I walked into my mother's office, I found her sitting behind her desk typing on her computer, as if she had been there all morning. She looked up when I came in and smiled.

"Well you made quite the impression, there," she said, chuckling softly. "Well, you're already late, so we're going to ahve to make this quick, kiddo. Here's your schedule," she said as she handed me a piece of paper. It had my schedule printed neatly on it... color coded. "You saw the estate while on your run this morning, I presume," she said, her smile stretching even farther.

Oh yeah, mother. Laugh it up. Real proffessional there.

I gave her a look. "Which one?" She full out laughed as she handed me a map as well.

"Well, just in case..." I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, missy. I am the Headmistress here, you know!" she said, jokingly looking stern and scolding. I mock-shuddered in my place.

"OH no! the horror, the horror!" I cried, covering my face as I cowered with "fear."

"Oh get to class, Morgan!" she said, turning in her swivle seat back to her computer and bagan to rapidly type.

"Yes ma'am!" I soluted her, then turned on my heel and stiffly walked out. I could hear her soft chuckle as I exited the office.

First Class: Covert Operations Teacher: Mr. Joseph Solomon

Yay! (by the way, that there is called sarcasm- if u don't have it, you should invest- it's pretty handy!)

"Late already, Miss Morgan?" Solomon's annoying voice filled my head as I walked into the classroom. I shut the door and turned to face the class. Everyone was there, even the boys. I smiled and waved.

"Sorry, sir, but it would seem that a girl gets _pretty_ hungry after working out all night," I said teasingly, knowing that he would retaliate.

"It wasn't all night- now take your seat. I'm teaching important things here."

I almost said 'I bet,' by decided not to- he was, after all, my teacher right now.

"So, lying- what is it and how do you detect it, Miss Morgan?" he aksed right away, not even waiting for me to sit my toushy into my seat.

"Lying is when you fail to speak the truth in either your words or actions and it is shown by nervousness- such as sweating, eye twitches, increased pulse,et- eye twitching, or other abnormal behaviors." I told him.

It seemed the whole class seemed to turn to stare at me. I looked straight at the girl that I beat the other day - Rebecca Baxter, the best fighter in the school - and she smiled at me. I guess she approves.

"And how, Miss Morgan, would someone lie with their _actions_?" SOlomon asked me. He looked like he expected me to not know. Loser.

"Through not fulfilling a promise, letting someone down who had your word, or any untrustworthy action in my opinion- but of course, many others are different. Lying through actions could be as simple as telling your parents that you'll bring the trash out then you forget and don't or as drastic as commiting adultry. Like I said, there are many different ways and many different opinions as to how these are classified." I told them.

Shock.

It's an expression that I am used to seeing on someone's face as they looked at me. Like ym mom's face the other day when she told me about being a spy and I pretended to be surprised and spit my Wheaties out all over her. Yeah, she was pretty shocked then. Or when they told me my father wasn't coming home on my ninth birthday. I told them that I already knew- he left me a note telling me he wouldn't and that he was sorry. The mission he was given was one where it was not likely that he would make it out.

But he tried. He got the others out- they just didn't get him out. They let him down.

Of course, I told nobody about the note- not even my mom. Because that note told me everything I knew now- my dad and mom are spies, mom runs a spy- in- triaining school for girls, etc. I saw it as my gift from my father, my last gift. Knowledge and truth. It's not something that we spies get often, but I got that from my dad. And I would never give that away.

Never.

* * *

**So this chapter was basically a filler-upper. So sorry it took so long, guys! I thought I put it up, but I guess it didn't work! Sorry! I really didn't notice until lately! **

**Let me know what you think! I should have a lot of free time tomorrow, so I will at least have the next chapter written up- I might get it on the site by wed, but I'm not sure when I'll have time... **

**Well anywayz, thank you so much for your patience and reviews!**

**Please read and review - it makes me feel special! :) **

***i have a pouty face, but you can't see it right now...***

**Until Next Time...**

**jenn :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yolo People! :) **

**I am so sorry about the overdue update- though I am sure you are used to hearing that by now! I know you all must hate me by now, but I actually ended up taking a little thinking vacation to come up with some ideas about my stories and now I am bursting and ready to go! **

**Now, HAPPY NEW YEAR! No need to panic, I am still alive and random, I have just been crazy busy and actually kind of lazy whenever I was free. **

**As always, feedback is accepted and appreciated! :) I am also going to be starting my own non-fanfiction writing as well on maybe fictionpress and wattpad, so if you want to check me out, I will be under the same username! :) ****With feedback comes ideas and however full of them I am, I will still appreciate them dearly and I might even use them with your permission! **

**Let me know what you think and message me if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or psychic seeings... Haha! **

**Now get reading! *stern finger wave* See ya next time and tell me what you think! :) **

* * *

**Summary: **

Cammie never expected to be a spy. She never expected her mom to be a spy. She also never expected to meet a boys' school full of assassins- and a certain boy who was her childhood best friend before he was sent to a reform school. Or so everyone thinks.

**New To This**

**Chapter Three**

Cammie POV

That week was chaotic and nuts, but I really liked it. The girls really started to warm up to be, especially the Rebecca "Bex" Baxter girl. She and her two best friends, Macy and Liz, seemed to be the kind of girls I wanted to hang out with, so we ended up talking a lot- mostly, I think, because the other girls were slightly intimidated by us.

As I had dinner with my mom in her office, she commented on how she heard some girls whispering about us in the halls- nothing bad, she assured me. However, I honestly didn't care either way. I had no thoughts on what other girls thought about me. About my friends, hell yeah, but not about me. I was good at hiding my emotions.

In my classes, I caught on rather quickly and enjoyed them all for the most part. I didn't really like Mrs. Dabney's class, but that was mostly because she was obsessed with doilies and correct posture, whereas I loved to slouch and munch carelessly on corn dogs- they're my favorite right next to peanut m&m's.

The boys still seemed a little shocked at me- they gawked whenever they thought I wasn't looking. All but one- the only one that really mattered.

His friends, Grant and Jonas, were pretty cool for the most part, but Zach never said a word. I could feel his eyes boring into my skull while I was near him, but he never uttered a word. Bex often commented on this, and I wasn't surprised- he was always pretty noisy when he got talking.

But no. Not now.

Now he sat there stoically, barely saying more than 'pass the salt' at the dinner table.

Just like now.

We were all sitting in a group at our table: Bex next to me with Macy on the other side and Liz beside her. Grant sat across from me with Jonas beside him and Zach beside him. Along with them was a guy named Jason who seeemed to flirt with anything with pretty hair and a skirt. Literally. Any girls with knotty hair or pants on (since they were actually an option) were not subjected to his smile and cheesey jokes. After five minutes with him, I was starting to consider teasing my hair and putting on the biggest pants I could find.

He was that bad.

However, unlike Jason, Zachary sat there silently next to Grant. He stared at the table as he ate, not even bothering to look up this time.

I looked at him again and sighed deeply, frustrated. Beside me, Bex snorted at a funny story Grant was telling them. Although the sound would be completely unattractive on pretty much any other girl, with Bex it just sounded natural.

If I snorted, I'd probably sound like a constipated pig with a piece of grass stuck in its throat.

I giggled slightly at the thought. I stopped soon- I _giggled? _WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?!

"...Cammie?" I looked up to see Bex looking at me weird and Grant trying to hold in his obnoxiously loud laughs.

"What?" I asked stupidly. I blinked slightly and looked over at them.

Liz was giggling softly and blushing and Macy was smirking at me.

"Oh nothing, you just looked a little out of it there..." Bex said, smirking slightly. "So... what was with the face you pulled there?"

I grinned. "Oh, just imagining a constipated pig gagging on a piece of grace while snorting like you," I said in a sickly-sweet voice that could have rotted sugar.

Macy burst out laughing with Liz and the boys while Bex scowled at me. "I do not snort," she said indignantly, sniffing. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow- since I couldn't raise one... darn genes...

"Rebecca, sweetheart," I started with an over exaggerated British accent, "you totally do," I finished normally. Then I smilled sweetly again at her rapidly flushing face.

"My name is not Rebecca!" she wailed, flinging her arms about erraticaly. However, it would seem she still had her fork in that hand which still had some mashed potatoes scooped onto it.

A 'splat' echoed through the now silent room and Bex turned slightly to find Mr. Cheerie Pants himself coming back with his tray and a huge glob of mashed potatoes slowly falling through his hair.

It slowly fell from his hair to his forehead, then down to the floor with another loud 'splat'. Bex's face colored further. At this point, she looked like a silent alarm flashing for everyone to know it was a danger zone there.

A smile krept up my face and I took my red jello and smeared it across his lips, since he was right beside me, and said in a creepy voice, "Why so serious?"

His piercing green eyes slowly met my own blue ones and suddenly, he did it. He smirked and talked.

"This. Means. War."

* * *

**I am so sorry it is so short, but it is unfortunately where I had to stop this chapter to leave you in suspense! :) **

**I will hopefully be updating every week on either Friday or Saturday if everything is ideal, but I will try to PM any reviewers if I am going off schedule- whether it be late or early! **

**Read and review and all that schiznop! :) **

**jenn is out! :P **


End file.
